


Purple Diamond and her court

by Thomasponyfan1



Series: Steven universe Abdl (and other) stories. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasponyfan1/pseuds/Thomasponyfan1
Summary: Garnet wants to help Steven thought unofodox means. Until Amethyst had to intervene.





	Purple Diamond and her court

Steven entered the house. He had just got some donuts from the big donut. “Hey Garnet.” he said noticing garnet sitting at the table. Garnet just waved back, steven just shrugged it off. Unboosted to him garnet had a device in her hands.

 

During the war it was used to control human's. The Crystal gems used it to tell human’s to stay away from battlegrounds. After the war they were all destroyed, except one. This one was only meant to be used in case of emeancys.

 

Garnet had felt like she had no other choice. She pressed a button on the device. “Steven.” she said Steven suddenly stopped. “Come over to me.” Steven walked over to her. “When I stop pressing this button,you will do everything I say. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” Steven said blankly. “Good.” said replacing her finger from the button. Steve looked around confused “Uh what was I doing?” he asked Garnet. “You were going to dressed.” Garnet said.

 

“Uh ok.” Steven said heading up to his dresser. Garnet smiled then said “Wait a minute.” Steven stappod “Let me dress you.” Steven looked at her confused. “Ok…” he said. “Close your eyes.” Garnet said. Steven did so. Garnet head over to Steven's closet and got oh a mysterious package.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok you can open your eyes.” Garnet said. Steven did, so revealing that he only wearing a diaper. Steven blushed deep red “Garnet!” he shouted. “What you don't like?” she asked “No.” Steven said still blushing.

 

“So you love it?” Garnet said “Yes…” Steven said, not sure why he said that, but still saying it. “Great.” Garnet said clapping her hands together “Are you hungry?” she asked. “No i'm-.” Steven was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.

 

“You sound pretty hungry to me.” Garnet then picked Steven up, taking him to the fridge. She pulled out baby bottle. “Open wide.” She said, Steven did So without question. Garnet put the bottle in Steven’s mouth.

 

“Eat up Steven.” Garnet said, Steven did so and started sucking on the bottle. “You I like it. Don't you Steven?” Garnet asked. Steven for some reason nodded, finishing the bottle. “Good boy.” Garnet said burping him.

 

Garnet then put Steven down. Steven then started squirming. “What wrong?” Garnet asked “I need to go to the bathroom.” Steven said. “Then go…” before garnet cloud finished Steven ran to the bathroom.

 

“ _ In your diaper. _ ” she whispered Stevens didn't hear it, but his subconcance did. Steven looked down seeing the front of his diaper going from white to yellow, and a * _ pssssss* _ sound started. “Nooo!” he shouted, started crying.

 

“What's wrong Steven?” Garnet asked, picking Steven back up. “I… I…” Steven tried to talk but was interrupted by Garnet putting a pacifier in his mouth. “Shh. Let's get you changed.” with that Garnet cared Steven over to his bed and settled him down on his bed.

 

Garnet then grabbed another diaper, wipes, and baby powder. She then removed Steven's diaper added it up and though it in the trash. She then wiped Steven down and put the new diaper under him. Then powdered the diaper and closed it.

 

“They we go. All clean.” Garnet said she then tucked Steven in. “You should take a nap.” she said “But im not…* _ YAWN _ * tried.”  Steven said before passing out. Garnet smiled kissed Steven on his forehead “Goodnight my little cutie pie.” Garnet whispered. She then walk away to her room, but stopped when she say a Pearl standing on the warp pad mouth open wide.

 

“Uh.” Garnet said “I can explain.” “WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!” Pearl shouted. Garnet runs over and covers Pearls mouth. “Shh. Steven is sleeping.” “I don't care about-” pearl look over at the and saw the device. 

 

She walked over and picked the device up “What is this?” Pearl said. “Uh well…” Garnet said “Garnet! We said we would only use this in emergencies!” “This is an emergence!” “In what was is this and emergence!” Pearl shouted, accidentally throwing the device.

 

“Steven's ben really stressed lately.” Garnet said “I thought were diapered and acted babyish it would help him. I thought if used the device to listen to me he would do it.” “Oh.” Pearl said. Garnet looked away.

 

“Garnet if you think this is the best for Steven I can’t stop you.” Pearl said “Just tell me about it first.” “Ok.” Garnet said smiling “Here.” Pearl said giving back the device. But realised she wasn't holding it.

 

She looked around for it,and saw that amethyst had caught it. “Amethyst could you give that to me? please?” Pearl asked. Amethyst looked at the device and saw a button with a gemstone label on it, “No.” Amethyst she grinning.

 

“What?” Pearl said “Pearl, Garnet.” Amethyst said pushing the button, Pearl and Garnet suddenly looked blank. “Come over to me.” Amethyst said, Garnet and Pearl walked right in front of her. Amethyst smiled and said “Let's have some fun.”

 

* * *

 

Steven woke up a few hours later, still only wearing a diaper “Guess it wasn't a dream.” He said. Steven went over to his dresser to change his clothes. But when he opened his droors they were empty.

 

“Huh?” Steven said confused. He then went to his closet but again it was empty as well. “What!?” Steven shouted ever more confused. He then walked down the stairs to find his clothes. “Steven.” Amethyst suddenly said, pressing a button on the device.

 

Steven stopped “Come over here.” She said, Steven did so. “Put this on.” Amethyst said holding a jester hat. Steven grabbed it and put in her head. Amethyst then pulled four bracelets with bells on it “Now put these on your arms and legs.” she said. Steven grabbed the and put on  each of his limbs.

 

Amethyst giggled “Now follow me.” Amethyst then walked into her room. Steven followed her, the bells of his bracelets jiggling with every move he made. They arrived at what looked like the throne room. “Stop.” Amethyst said Steven stopped. 

 

“When I stop pressing this button you listen to and believe everything I say. Ok?” Amethyst said “Yes.” Steven said blankly. Amethyst smiled, she then sat on the throne and stopped pressing the button.

 

Steven looked around confused “What were am I.?" Steven asked then he looked at what he's wearing “Why and I wearing this!?” “Quiet!” Amethyst shouted, Steven looked at her. “Do you know who I am?” she asked Steven.

 

“Yeah your Amethyst.” Steven said “Wrong!” Amethyst shouted “I am your queen. Purple Diamond!” “Oh I'm sorry my diamond!” Steven said on insensitivity . “You are  my jester.” “I’m your jester?” Steven asked. 

 

“Yes and your late!” Amethyst shouted. “Oh.” Steven said “Now make me laugh.” Steven thought a little bit and came up with something “What do you call a-” “No-no-no!” Amethyst physical “I want physical comedy!”

 

“But I don't have anything.” Steven said, hoping for a prop. “Oh yes you do!” she said pointing to Steven’s diaper “Use it!” Amethyst demaded. Steven without question sqarted down and started grunting.

 

A minute later there was  a * _ FFFFFTTTTT _ * sound is heard and and the white back of Steven's diaper become brown. Followed by another * _ pssssss* _ sound and a yellow spot on the front of the diaper. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Amethyst laughter filled the room.

 

“You like this my diamond?” Steven asked blushing deep red. “Very mutch.” Amethyst said giggling “Now sit down!” she demanded Steven did so a * _ SQUISH _ * sound heard as and sat. “HAHAHA” Amethyst started laughing again. Steven smiled at pleasing his diamond.

 

“Now shout 'I want my Pearl!' and cry.” Amethyst said “I want my Pearl!” Steven shouted, his eyes started tearing up. “Yes?” Pearl said coming from behind the throne “Oh.” She said seeing Steven sitting there in his messy diaper. 

 

“Steven did you have an accident?” she asked “Mmhmm.” Steven nodded and stopped crying. “See this is why your the jester. All you can do is use those diapers.” She the pick Steven up “Come on, let's get you changed.” Pearl then walked away with Steven. 

 

“Well that was fun.” Amethyst said when they were away “Now what?” she thought. Amethyst then remembered something. “Garnet!” she shouted. Garnet entered the room “Go to the store and get the best laxatives there and some more formula.” Garnet nodded and headed off.

 

Amethyst then pulled out Steven phone she had some people to call. “This is gonna be fun.” She said calling Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actual my fist stepped at a Steven universe Abdl story, and I think you could tell. I realise that I still had this and thought 'well might as well release it. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and please seport my outher fic's. Thank you.


End file.
